Something Wicked
by Juggalette Sugarlove
Summary: Emily and Sam have done whatever they wanted no matter what the consequence. They craved for trouble and danger. After their parents die, they are sent to Hogwarts. But can even Hogwarts handle these two? By: Samara Serelle and Juggalette Sugarlove.
1. Chapter 1

_Something Wicked _

_By Samara Serelle and Juggalette Sugarlove_

_Chapter 1_

_A cold breeze blew across Sam Gellerman's face as the moon light of the quiet night streamed through the curtained windows of her bedroom. She sighed, pulling her thick covers over her head and rolling onto her side, turning her back to the window as the curtains rustled with the wind. Closing her eyes she tried to drift back to sleep when a loud bang startled her to full awareness. A loud scream tore through the quiet estate, forcing Sam to sit up, her green eyes wide in the pale light of her room. Jumping out of bed as another scream tore through the house she slid her feet into the purple slippers she kept by her bed and grabbed a sweatshirt, yanking it over her head as she tore her bedroom door open to find her twin sister Emily poking her head out of her bedroom down the hall. _

_"Sammy, what's going on?" Emily groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _

_"I'm about to find out," Sam said grimly, pulling her wand from the pocket of her sweatshirt. "Lumos!" _

_Creeping slowly toward the stairs a flash of green light lit the lower staircase, her father's strangled yell filing her ears. Panicking, Sam charged down the rest of the flight and launched herself into the foyer of their home. Six Death Eaters, their hoods covering their faces, stood around her parents. Her mother lay on the floor, her eyes glassy in death while her father leaned over her, tears streaming down his face. _

_"MOM!" Sam screamed, pointing her wand at the closest Death Eater. "Why are you here?" _

_From under his mask the man cackled, his husky voice, "What's it to you, little girl? You can't hurt me, I am protected by the Dark Lord." _

_"Let him protect you from this!" Sam screamed, punching him in the face, her eyes fierce as Emily tackled another Death Eater from the staircase behind her. Sam saw the wide blue eyes of her mother and her heart pounded with anger. Returning her attention back to the Death Eater underneath her she shoved the tip of her wand into his throat and snarled, "CRUCIO!" _

_An agonized scream erupted from him as she held the spell on him, not caring if it was illegal. Her rage boiled over as the man twitched and screamed beneath her. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth foamed as she tortured him, tears now streaming down her face as the realization that her mother would never wake up slammed her with full force. "You sick bastards! CRUCIO!" She stopped the curse and stood up, the man gasping desperately for air, his voice high from screaming. _

_"Curse him again and your father dies," a slick voice distracted Sam's anger and Emily froze beside her twin sister. _

_"Don't test me," Emily growled, her face also shining with tears. "What do you want from us?" _

_"That's something your mother already provided for us, sweetheart. It doesn't concern you," the man sneered. _

_"Then get out of here!" Sam snarled, her wand hand shaking with anger as she clutched the wood in her palm. _

_"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast," the Death Eater shook his head, his wand still pressed into the chest of their father. "We have one more job to do" _

_Sam narrowed her eyes and frowned when the Death Eaters surrounded their father, all their wands pointing at him. In one low voice they all uttered the curse that ended his life: "Avada Kedavra!" _

Gasping, Sam sat up and glanced around the dark of her bedroom. A sigh escaped her as the cold sweat trailed down her back and she closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. She shoved the covers off her, her hand closing over her wand in the pocket of her pajamas. Walking through her bedroom she moved into the connected bathroom, splashing some water on her face from the sink.

"Did you see it too?" Emily's voice filled her head, making Sam jump.

"Yeah, why does it keep coming back?" Sam asked silently, her green eyes staring into the mirror in front of her.

"Well, they died two years ago tomorrow," Emily's voice whispered. "I miss them so much."

Nodding, Sam dried off her face and moved back into her bedroom. Pushing away the curtains covering her windows she smiled at the rising sun. Her door opened and Emily appeared besides her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. The two stood in silence for a moment, remembering their parents and how much they'd loved them, even if they were both troublesome children. Emily pulled away from her sister and took a deep breath, her face set in a determined stare.

"Well, I say we go mess with the fourth graders at the park today," she shrugged, combing her fingers through her long dark hair.

An evil grin spread across her twin's face and she nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Ever since the twins could remember they'd always had a rebellious side to them. Whether it was throwing juice cups at the other toddlers in their preschool class or lighting the slide on fire during recess in middle school, the twins had always had a knack for trouble. Now at age sixteen the twins had an even better weapon for destruction, magic. Although the girls had never had any proper schooling like most normal wizards and witches, the twins' parents saw fit to teach their girls everything they knew. Because of their paranoia that some dark witch or wizard would attack them because of their job status; they were both Aurors, the twins' parents saw fit to keep them home, teaching the girls all they knew about magic.

As the girls prepared for the day, their guardian and close family friend, Charles, brought them breakfast. Sam thanked him politely and gave him an evil wink when he advised her and her sister to stay out of trouble. As the older twin, Sam usually took the responsible role, but couldn't help but indulge when it came to causing chaos. As the girls sat at the large dinning room table where their owls: a large gray Eagle owl Deacon and a brown speckled Tawny Owl Cheech sat perched on their father's chair at the head of the table, they each scanned through the different letters from friends and family, sending their condolences for the two year anniversary of the death of their parents.

"Hey, what's this?" Emily held up a envelope, perfect script handwriting decorating the front.

Sam frowned, pulling an identical one from her pile, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Didn't we get one of these a couple years ago?"

"Yeah but Mom and Dad said we could go because of the whole You Know Who thing, remember? They were all bent out of shape because they thought he'd spring up out of the ground because we walked out of the house or something," Emily rolled her eyes and opened the letter.

"Dear Miss Gellerman,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Because you will are not a first year student you are expected to arrive August 31, one day prior to the beginning of term for assortment into one of the four Houses. Term begins on September 1st. We eagerly await your arrival to beginning a long delayed magical education.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster "

"Huh," Sam scanned over her own letter, "I don't understand why Mom never wanted us to go. It sounds like a fun time."

"Maybe she just didn't want us to disturb the order, since we tend to bring on anarchy wherever we go. Whoever this Dumbledore dude is won't know what to do with us," Emily smirked.

"Well, since he said he'd be stopping by I guess we'll see what happens," Sam shrugged. "In the mean time, let's head over to the park."

____

Lying in the grass in the middle of the park the twins stared up at the bright sky, both bored with the uneventful day. Emily had her wand out, her eyes on a swing set a few yards away. Sam rolled her eyes as she whispered an incantation, grinning when the little boy's shorts flew off every time he tried to swing. She couldn't help but laugh as the parents inspected the swing before their son returned to it and sat down, the process repeating every time they pushed him forward.

"Watch this," Sam grinned, pulling her own wand out of her pocket. Her gaze found the sliding board and she smirked when the end caught fire, the little girls playing in the mulch at the end screaming and running away as the blue flames licked at the jungle gym. Parents began screaming and pushing their kids away and Emily rolled onto her stomach to watch as she laughed.

"Someone call the fire brigade!" a parent yelled and Sam flicked her wand and it went out. Everyone stood staring in shock before the kids began screaming again, all of them clinging to their parents' legs in terror.

"Nice one, sis," Emily gave her sister a high five, both sitting up in the grass and glancing around the now empty park.

"I guess we should head back home, it's getting late and Charles would want to know we're not in any serious trouble today," Sam suggested.

"I guess. I know he'll want to know that I haven't been arrested," Emily grinned at the memory of the last time she'd ventured too far away from home without Sam or Charles knowing. She'd been arrested and had to spend the night in the brig for assault and battery charges that were dropped after Sam put the prosecutor, Emily's ex-boyfriend under a Memory Charm.

The girls pocketed their wands, making their way home as the sun slowly descended in the sky. Charles greeted them with a curt nod as they entered the Gellerman Estate. For a man of seventy, Charles look surprisingly young, his salt and pepper hair accenting his sharply defined features. His blue eyes were warm as he let the twins into the house. He'd been the Gellerman butler since the before the girls were born and, although he didn't show it, had grown rather fond of them as they aged and tore around the mansion like two Tasmanian devils.

"While the two of you were gone I took the liberty of purchasing your books. I also withdrew money from both of your accounts at Gringotts for spending money. Your things are all packed and ready for your trip, I left them in the dining room. Now if you'll come with me, you must be fitted for your school robes."

The twins raised their eyebrows, sharing a surprised look as Charles closed the front door behind them and led them into the drawing room where Madam Malkin herself stood waiting, her measuring tape floating beside her. The moment the girls walked into the room she rushed forward, pulling Emily onto a footstool and yanking black robes over her head. Charles waved his wand and another footstool appeared, Sam stepping cautiously onto it while Madam Malkin pinned Emily's robes.

"It's surprising you two are starting school so late, sixth-years just starting at Hogwarts? Shocking, really," she muttered, moving on to Sam.

"Their parents were rather over protective, Madam," Charles sighed, a bored expression on his face.

"Well, a decent education is more important than a parent's worry. And Hogwarts is one of the safest schools out there! Well… lately it's been the sight for trouble but really, it's quiet protected what with Dumbledore as the Headmaster."

"Yes, well the girls have received some of the best homeschooling from both myself and their parents under the close watch of both Dumbledore and the Ministry. In fact they both passed their O.W.L.s with flying colors and are well prepared to take on whatever Hogwarts has to offer them for their sixth year," Charles replied, his hands behind his back as he stood off to the corner while the girls were measured.

"Impressive," Madam Malkin smiled. "Well, you girls are all fitted and finished," she let the girls step down and handed them each a package containing their school uniforms and cloaks. "It was a pleasure meeting the both of you and I hope to see you in my shop at Diagon Alley for your everyday robe needs," she nodded as Charles paid her and she left the Estate without another word.

"O… kay…" Sam glanced down at her own package and tossed it into her trunk beside the dining room table.

Emily shrugged, tossing her own robes into her trunk and kicking it closed. She sighed, taking a seat at the table and propping her feet up while Charles shook his head as Sam followed suit. Running her fingers through her long hair, Sam summoned a book she'd been perusing and cracked it open where she'd left off.

"You girls should get to bed, the train will be taking you to Hogwarts tomorrow to meet with the Headmaster," Charles advised as Emily waved her wand nonchalantly to the chandelier above them spun, the candles blowing out as it picked up speed.

"I guess you're right. Come on, Em, we better call it a night," Sam stood up , tucking her book under her arm. "We have to be well rested to make our wonderful first impressions on Professor Dumbledore," she smirked mischievously.

"I completely agree, Sam," Emily winked, following her sister upstairs, the two grinning evilly as they disappeared into their bedrooms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Emily sighed, her breath fogging the train window as she watched rain patter against the glass as the Hogwarts Express took the girls toward their new school. Sam sat across from her reading one of their textbooks. She silently chewed the inside of her cheek as she turned a page, Emily nudging her leg as the trees parted outside to reveal the notorious wizarding institution. Dropping her book onto the seat, Sam gaped as the train slowed to a stop, a large, rather hairy man standing on the platform holding a lantern over his head.

"Lucky we changed into our uniforms earlier," Sam muttered, gathering her things as the train completely stopped.

"I hate these things already," Emily loosened her tie with a frown. She's already rolled her skirt up so it rested mid thigh as apposed to just above the knee and replaced the standard black tights with more revealing black knee-highs that showed off a little more leg.

Shaking her hand, Sam jumped as the train shook, the man from outside lumbering toward them from the far end of the corridor. She pushed the compartment door open and froze as the man smiled down at her, his bushy beard and hair forcing her to take a step away from him.

"You two mus' be Emily an' Sam," he said, his voice deep.

"Who wants to know?" Emily demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dumbledore o' course!" the man chuckled. "Nice ter meet ye, I'm Professor Hagrid. Though most students jus' call me Hagrid."

Raising her eyebrows, Sam cleared her throat, "Pleasure, Hagrid."

"You two can jus' leave your things on the train, The Headmaster is expectin' ya up at the castle," Hagrid smiled before turning rather awkwardly for his size and walked off the train leaving Sam and Emily speechless.

"Okay, then I guess we follow him," Sam croaked before smoothing the wrinkles from her uniform and following after Hagrid. Emily made a face and followed after her, keeping the sarcastic comment she wanted to say to herself.

The twins silently followed Hagrid to a carriage that waited for them, one of the strangest horses both girls had ever seen prancing impatiently for them as they approached it. Sam walked straight up to it her eyes narrowed as she studied the fleshy creature. Glancing over her shoulder at Hagrid she jumped when it nudged her cheek with a strange purr.

"Uh, Hagrid, what's this?" she asked hesitantly, patting the beast's head.

"Tha' right there's a Thestral," Hargid beamed proudly. "Good strong beast pulls all o' Hogwarts' carriages."

He helped Sam and Emily into the carriage before climbing in himself. The three remained silent as the beast grunted, pulling them toward the castle that glittered against the twilight sky. Hagrid occasionally pointed out landmarks and tidbits about the area but Sam and Emily kept to themselves, Sam's eyes on the book in her lap while Emily watched the trees, silently wondering what kinds of trouble she could get in at the school.

"Well, 'ere we are you two," Hagrid broke the silence a few moments later. He held his hand out for Sam and Emily befre leading up to the massive front doors of Hogwarts Castle.

"Wow," Emily gasped, the twinkling lights of the school lighting Emily's eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore'll be want'n to see you in his office. Professor McGonagall will show you where to go," Hagrid bowed and the twins thanked him. A tall, thin witch stood at the far end of the Great Hall, her graying hair tied back into a tight bun at the back of her head, her long emerald robes pooling around her as the girls stood in the doorway looking amazed.

"Samaria and Emily Gellerman, Welcome to Hogwarts," she nodded curtly and beconing them to follow her.

"It's Sam Gellerman," Sam replied quickly.

"Sorry?" Professor McGonagall paused.

"I prefer to be called Sam," she said a bit louder.

"Very well then," McGonagall brushed it off and strode toward the Grand Staircase. "We shouldn't waste time, the Headmaster is a rather busy man as of late, and you two are due for sorting."

Without another word the twins followed the Deputy Headmistress to Dumbeldore's office, the large gargoyle perched in front of the door springing aside as they approached. McGonagall pushed the heavy wood door open, revealing the Headmaster's office, the walls covered from floor to ceiling in books, trinkets and portraits of previous headmasters. The twins paused to admire the pace only to be pushed forward by Professor McGonagall. They stopped at the desk where Albus Dumbeldore himself sat, his long thin fingers folded in front of his face, his half-moon spectacles glittering in the candle light. A worn wizard's hat sat beside his elbow on the desk, a long tair along the seam and patches decorating most of the fabric.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore stood, the sleeve of his lavender robes falling over his hands, hiding the blackened skin of his right hand.

"Uh, thanks," Sam replied for the both of them since Emily was too distracted staring at a silvery trinket that popped every few seconds that sat on Dumbledore's desk.

"Well, let's not waste time, let's get you both sorted, As you see each Head of House has come to join us this evening," Dumbledore indicated the corner of his office that Sam didn't even notice. Professor McGonagall had joined three other professors who all looked eager to get this over with. "Beside Professor McGonagall, who is head of Gryffindor House is Professor Snape, Head of Slytheirn House to his right is Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House and lastly Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House. Now, Emily if you would please have a seat and we'll get you sorted, yes?"

Hesitantly, Emily took a seat on a three-legged stool beside the desk, her fingers clutching the seat as Dumbledore placed the Sorting hat on her head. Sam held her breath as the hat muttered, Emily's face stricken as she listened to it mumbled in her head. She glanced around the room nervously before jumping when the hat exclaimed:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sighing in relief, Emily pulled the hat off her head and handed it to Dumbledore. She winked at her twin, her eyes passing over Professor Snape who smirked with satisfaction before his expression returned to a blank stare as Sam took a seat on the stool.

"All right, Samaria, time to find out your House," Dumbledore said and moved the Hat toward her head.

Catching it before it landed on her head Sam sighed, a bored look on her face, "For the last time, I only respond to Sam, Professor. Samaria died with my parents,"

With that grim note, Sam jammed the hat on her head, hoping she'd have the same result as her twin. The hat muttered into her ear about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Sam sucked in a breath, as it seemed to lean toward placing her in Gryffindor. She shook her head, silently asking the hat to put her with her sister.

"Slytherin, eh? Yes, you would be highly successful in Slytherin, although your intelligence and will would flourish in Gryffindor…But then again, you would also persevere in Hufflepuff as well.

Sam squeezed her eyes closed, her palms sweating on the wood of the stool as the hat came to it's final decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A breath of relief flooded from Sam as well and she hopped off the stool as Dumbledore pulled the hat from her head. He turned to Snape who looked pleased to have gained the girls in his house and nodded.

"Severus, I trust you'll show the Gellerman twins to their new common room. Rest well, you two, your fellow Housemates will be joining you tomorrow evening after the Welcome Feast. I trust you'll get along famously with the rest of the student body. Good Evening."

Sam and Emily shared a glance before both turned to look up at Professor Snape who stood before them, a satisfied smirk on his face. Holding out a pale hand he gestured for the girls to follow him out of the office, his black robes billowing behind him, his sleek black hair making his skin look almost sallow.

"Your common room is located in the dungeons of the castle. My office is not far from your dormitories. Feel free to seek me for assistance although I assure you, I don't think you two will much need it. Your password for this term is Sonserina, don't forget it."

Nodding, the girls jumped back as the stone wall moved aside, revealing the green and black themed common room of Slytheirn House. Professor Snape excused himself to return to his office, leaving the girls alone to acquaint themselves with their new home. Emily ran her hand over a leather couch, a mischievous gleam in her eye as she made her way toward the flickering fireplace set into the far wall.

"This place is incredible," she breathed, admiring the Slytherin tapestry above the mantel.

"It's quite impressive, yes," Sam agreed, finding the staircase to the girls' dormitories. "I wonder where they put us up here," she pointed before disappearing up the stone steps to find her trunk placed neatly at the foot of the four poster bed by the door, the emerald curtains pushed back, the linens neatly folded back for her. Emily poked her head in, seeing that her things were placed across the room from her sister.

"Well, we're directly across from each other, this should be fun," she grinned, plopping onto Sam's bed.

Nodding, Sam glanced at the time and sighed, "Well, I'm turning in for the night, you should too so we can explore the castle before everyone gets here tomorrow." She shrugged off her robes and grabbed her pajamas and toiletries bag, moving toward the bathroom set almost invisibly into the wall.

"You always spoil my fun," Emily frowned, grabbing her own things to prepare for bed. "You better buck up when the term starts, this place is supposed to be fun."

Rolling her eyes as she yanked on a pair of deep purple pajama pants and a fitted lavender tank top, Sam pulled out her hairbrush to comb out of long hair. "We'll see little sister, we'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eyeing herself in the bathroom mirror, Sam sighed, slipping off the long robes that she had to wear over her uniform. She made sure her hair looked all right, she had decided to wear it in long waves down her back, a long braid keeping the top half out of her face. Nodding in satisfaction she turned away from the mirror to set to awaking Emily.

"Come on, Em! Time to get up!" Sam shook her twin vigorously as the younger girl mumbled in her sleep.

"Ten more minutes!" she grumbled, burying her face in the pillow of her bed. "Just ten…. " and she let out a long snore making Sam scowl.

"If you sleep any longer you're going to miss the Welcome Feast and all the cute boys you'll end up snogging with," Sam sighed, tapping her foot as her sister shot out of bed. She smirked,as Emily got ready in the bathroom, she knew the idea of cute boys would get her sister to do almost anything if it was mentioned.

An hour later Emily emerged from the bathroom with a grin, her hair down and straight and her makeup applied to perfection. She had also made a few modifications to her uniform, the skirt hiked to mid-thigh again and her white button up unbuttoned to show some cleavage, her tie loose to show off the black lace bra she wore underneath the shirt.

"You look like a floozy," Sam rolled her eyes, her uniform the way everyone else wore it.

"You're just jealous because I look hot," Emily stuck her tongue out.

"Of course I am," Sam replied sarcastically. "What are we doing until the feast?"

"I think we should check out the dungeons, they seem interesting…" Emily trailed.

Agreeing, the two set off down various passageways. As they wandered around the potions classroom Professor Snape appeared in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He cleared his throat as the girls moved closer to his office and both froze, Emily with her hand wrapped around an ingredient from his private stores. Sam's cheeks flared with embarrassment and she smoothed her uniform as Snape strode into the room.

"Uh-um, good afternoon, Professor," Sam stammered, nudging Emily who hastily returned the ingredient she'd been admiring and straightened.

"Why were you in my private stores Gellerman?" Snape asked, his voice cool as he approached the twins.

"Oh, these are your private stores? I just thought these were extra potions ingredients or… something," Emily shrugged with a sweet smile.

"Charming," Snape rolled his eyes and Sam snorted with laughter. Emily nudged her in the ribs and she instantly stopped at the sharp jab. "I suggest you girls snoop around somewhere else, my office is off limits unless I personally invite you in."

"Sorry Professor," Sam piped up, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her toward the door. "We'll see you at the feast," Snape took a seat at his desk in the front of the room as Sam dragged Emily out into the corridor. The door closed of its own accord behind them, the two jumping as it slammed.

"Isn't he a party pooper," Emily stuck her tongue out at the wood before turning on her heel.

Sam sighed, following closely after her sister as they continued to wander around the school. After discovering the kitchens and being bombarded by the house elves, the girls found themselves outside of Professor McGonagall's office trying to figure out where to go next. The Head of Gryffindor frowned as she found the twins glancing up and down the hallway looking lost.

"Can I help you girls?" she asked as she stepped out of her office and they both spun around, McGonagall's frown deepening at the sight of Emily's uniform.

"We're not exactly sure how to get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom from here, we're trying to find our classes before the semster begins," Sam said, glancing down at her schedule that she'd received from Professor Snape after they'd been sorted.

Professor McGonagall held her hand out for the piece of parchment and Sam handed it over. "I'm sure your housemates will show you around the school tomorrow, why don't you girls go out by the lake and relax while the other students arrive? I'm sure you'd like to explore the Quidditch pitch while you're free? Do either of you play?"

Emily scoffed and shook her head and Sam nodded, "I have more of the sports knack than Em does but I'm not the best."

"Well I'll be happy to inform you that each House has its own Quidditch team if you'd like to try out for yours," McGonagall informed her and handed back her schedule. "Emily, my dear girl, what have you done to your uniform?"

"I made some improvements," Emily shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

With a silent flick of her wand, Emily's clothes instantly fixed themselves, her skirt unrolling and her shirt buttoning and tucking into the waist of her skirt. She yelped as her tie tightened to look like Sam's uniform.

"What the..?" Emily squeaked, loosening her tie a bit so she could breathe.

"Hogwarts does not ask for much from our students, but we do like to see that everyone keeps their uniform tidy and appropriate," McGonagall said. "Please, enjoy your free day and I'll see you at the feast."

Emily gaped as McGonagall made her way down the corridor and Sam laughed openly as she turned the corner and disappeared. Emily crossed her arms over her chest and chewed the inside of her cheek in annoyance.

"That was not funny," Emily snarled, shoving her sister.

"Yes it was," Sam gasped, leaning on the wall for support. "I told you that you looked like a hussy."

"Shut up, let's go outside," Emily rolled her eyes and stomped toward the stairs. Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing again and the two made their way through the Great Hall and out the front doors onto the lawns.

---

By the time the Welcome Feast began the twins had a rough knowledge of the school and what they could and could not do within it. Although it would take some getting used to, especially for Emily, they knew they could manage a good time while continuing their education. The two sat quietly at the Slytherin table as the Great Hall slowly filled with the other students. Whispers caught their attention and Sam rolled her eyes as people pointed and stared at them as they took seats at their respective tables. Rolling her eyes, Sam rested her head on her cheek and ignored them while Emily batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at the boys.

"The best part was when I stepped on his face before I got off the train, his nose crushed instantly," a sneering voice caught both girls' attention as a large group of fellow Slytherins crowded around the table. In the middle of the fray was a tall blonde boy who mimicked crushing someone's face under his shoe and the crowd laughed. Sam tilted her head as he took a seat beside her and continued talking, his striking gray eyes on a rather large boy who sat down across from them. Trying to blend in Sam glanced at her sister, who was still eyeing the boy as well when another girl sat beside her with a curious look, her pug-like nose turned up in haughty curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked, distracting the now seated group and Sam bowed her head as the attention instantly turn to the twins.

Taking the question graciously, Emily flicked her hair and winked at the boys surrounding her before turning to the girl. "I'm Emily and this is my twin sister, Sam."

"Why aren't you two with the other first years?" the girl pressed, her eyes narrowed.

"We're not first years, genius," Sam snapped.

"Who might you be?" Emily asked before Sam could make anymore snippy comments and the girl pushed her short hair behind her ear and held her hand out.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she replied and Emily took her hand briefly with a slightly disgusted look.

"Pleasure."

Sam rolled her eyes again and the boy beside her dropped his arm around her shoulders and winked at her sister, "I'm Draco Malfoy. I happen to be Slytherin's prefect along with Pansy."

Sam raised her eyebrows at him, surprised that she'd caught his attention so quickly and decided to play up the moment. She traced her finger down his chest and leaned closer to him. "Well, I've always had a thing for men with power."

Emily snorted when his cheeks pinked and Pansy's sneer turned into a scowl. Sam winked at him and the twins shared a high-five under the table when Dumbledore called the students to order. He wished them welcome back before the food appeared on the table and the Hall erupted with noise as everyone dug in to their meal.

"So how did you two keep up with schooling if you weren't at Hogwarts? Did you go to another institution? My father wanted me to attend Durmstrang but my mother wanted me closer to home," Draco inquired of Sam as she piled food onto her plate.

"Our parents were very over protective of us, they were Aurors before they died and they wanted us to be with them at all times so they arranged our home schooling with Dumbledore and the Ministry," Sam explained. Draco's eyebrows shot up as he took a bite of chicken and almost choked when he swallowed to ask another question.

"Who were your parents? My father was very close to the former Minister, maybe he knew them."

"You probably do, maybe your dad was the one who killed them," Emily muttered under her breath.

Sam nudged her sister hard in the ribs when Draco glared at her and she forced a smile, "Ignore her, she's just being obnoxious… We've been keeping up with the Daily Prophet and your name is that same as one of the men caught at the Ministry over the summer…"

Draco's frown turned into a hard scowl as Sam dug herself deeper into a hole. He dropped his fork, letting it clatter onto this plate and Sam stopped trying to defend her sister.

"So what if my Dad is in Azkaban? He was serving a noble purpose for the Dark Lord and he's opened doors for me that never would have been opened to me without him!" Draco snapped, the color rising in his cheeks.

"Ou-our parents were James and Lannie Gellerman," Sam said quickly. "Emily was only saying that because she read in the news that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and Death Eaters killed out parents. I'm sure Emily didn't mean any harm by you."

Draco eyed the two girls angrily as he thought about their parents. Had he heard those names before? His father never really mentioned anything about what he did for the Dark Lord but he knew his father had been ordered to kill many people when He returned. As he eyed Sam it suddenly clicked at the recognition, he'd seen their family photo on James's deck at one point when his father had dragged him into the Ministry to visit Fudge before he was sacked. They'd spent ages in the Auror's office waiting.

"Actually, I think I do recognize that name," Draco finally spoke up but the noise in the hall dulled as people at other tables hushed and turned toward the doors of the hall. The girls turned to see what was going on when their eyes fell on a bloody Harry Potter who was rushing toward the Gryffindor table looking embarrassed and annoyed.

"That's the Harry Potter!" Emily hissed excitedly to her sister who nodded, noting how plain he looked for such a famous person in their world.

"He doesn't look like much," she noted, glancing at Draco who grinned.

"My sentiments exactly," he nodded before turning back to his food just as the desserts appeared.

"Draco, why don't you tell us how you crushed precious Potter's nose again, I could go for a good laugh," Pansy suggested beside Emily.

"Yes, please do, I want to hear the whole story," Emily nodded, her eyes glittering in the candlelight and Draco's cheeks colored again. He smirked, glancing over his shoulder and meeting the gaze of Potter himself and began explaining how he found him in his compartment on the train.

-----

Later that night after the feast and introductions to the rest of Slytherin house, the twins found themselves sitting in front of the fire in the common room. Sam sat quietly reading her Ancient Runes textbook while Emily lay sprawled on one of the leather couches with her wand out making books and quills fly around her head as the other students prepared for bed.

"So, what do you think about Malfoy?" Emily glanced at her sister who sighed at the voice in her head.

"He's cute," she replied, continuing her reading.

"Parkinson seems to think we're a threat," Emily noted as Pansy strutted across the common room toward the girls' dormitory.

"I'm not here for boys and sneaking around, Emily, I'm here to finish my education," Sam glared at her sister over her book.

"Remind me why you're in Slytherin again?"

"Because I asked the Hat to put me here," Sam's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Besides, I think it's time we both grew up a little."

"No thanks," Emily smirked her eyes lifting as Draco moved across the room only to pause and double back. He smirked at Emily and sank into an armchair beside Sam who jumped and closed her book, her cheeks flushed.

"So, what's on your schedules for the term?" he struck up conversation, Sam looking anywhere but at Draco's curious eyes.

"Nothing exciting I can tell you that much," Emily muttered, letting the book she'd been playing with thunk onto the desk in front of Sam.

"I'm continuing Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Charms, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sam rattled off her schedule.

"I got the same, except for Runes, that never really caught my fancy," Emily sighed.

"Impressive," Draco nodded as he fiddled with the arm of his chair.

Emily rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Sam's always been the academic achiever in the family. I dunno where she gets it. Mum was always the active jump into things type and dad was the typical handyman, neither of them were such bookworms."

"Maybe she can give that Mudblood, Granger a run for top of the year then, it's been ages since any Slytherin's have seen top of the year," Draco noted, his eye falling on Sam as she turned another page in her Runes textbook.

Shrugging, Emily let out a great yawn and stretched, her shirt lifting to show off a bit of her toned abdomen before she winked at Draco and stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed, I'll see you two tomorrow at breakfast."

"Mhmm," Sam muttered distractedly and Emily made her way out of sight. As soon as she was gone Draco glanced around before sliding out of his chair to sit on the floor in front of Sam. She pulled her feet up underneath her and continued reading, the blush still high in her cheeks.

"Your sister seems to be the more outgoing of the two of you,' he noted and she shrugged.

"She's always done the talking for me, she's always been the one with all the attention, I've gotten used to living her shadow."

"Oh," Draco began picking at the rug he was sitting on.

Glancing at the time, Sam pretended to yawn and closed her book. She could feel that awkwardness she'd created and all she could think of doing was removing herself from the situation. She studied Draco, his head bowed as he picked at the rug, his blonde hair falling over his forehead and obscuring his eyes from view. She smiled and uncurled her legs, stretching them over one of the arms of the chair and catching Draco's attention again. She saw his eyes travel down her legs and back to her face, the color rising in his cheeks when their eyes met.

"Well, tomorrow is a busy day, I better head up to bed as well," Sam flashed a smile and stood up.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he fumbled and Sam waited for him to stand up before moving toward the girls' dormitories.

"Good night, Draco," she waved and he nodded, watching her disappear into the dormitory before going to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No one should be allowed to exist this early in the morning," Emily grumbled the next morning, as she and Sam made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Rolling her eyes, Sam adjusted her bag on her shoulder and sighed.

"You'll get used to it eventually," she said shortly as they found an empty spot at the Slytherin table and sat down.

Emily groaned, pushing her plate away from her while Sam loaded hers with eggs, bacon and toast. Emily let her head droop into her palms and yawned miserably as the hall began to fill up with more students. As if on cue Draco sat down beside Sam, Crabbe and Goyle sitting across from the two looking intimidating. Draco nodded at the twins, Emily oblivious to his presence because her eyes were still covered.

"Kill me now, please," Emily groaned into her hands and Draco laughed, forcing Emily to look up in surprise. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

"Good morning Emily," he smirked and the color rushed from her face. She quickly grabbed a stack of toast and began eating it quickly to prevent Draco from saying anything else to her while she ate.

"Samaria Gellerman," Professor Snape's voice surprised the older twin and she jumped and turned around to see the professor looming over her with a roll of parchment and his wand out. "May I see your application," he held his hand out for the parchment he'd given her the day before. Tweaked that he'd called her by her fill name, Sam handed over the parchment, her lips pursed into a thin line in annoyance. "Yes, you've done quite well on all of your O.W.L.s . Here is your roster," he handed her a daily schedule and she studied it, noting she had a firs period Runes class in ten minutes.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have class," Sam said hastily and grabbed her things.

Before Draco could say anything else she ran off out of the Great Hall leaving Emily who looked rather amused. She took her own roster from Snape with a strained smile before addressing the stunned look on Draco's face.

"Samaria?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Nodding, Emily shrugged, "Yes, she hates her full name, she's insisted on being called Sam since our parents died. It's quite tragic really. She used to be more like me until then."

"Oh," Draco gulped, taking a sip of pumpkin juice while Emily thought of something else to say. He admired her flawless features, noting the twinkle in her eye from the morning sunlight and how it accented the paleness of her skin and brought out the faint streaks of brown in her jet black hair. Learing his throat, Draco finished off his porridge and stood up, making sure his robes were straight before leaving the Great Hall to occupy his free period.

Emily, on the other hand, ate slowly, glaring at her roster at the thought of how many books she'd have to carry for the bulk of the day. Sighing, she finally pushed her food away form her and stood up, her right hand in her pocket where she kept her wand as she made her way into the entrance hall. As she made her way toward the dungeons she bumped into an unfamiliar Gryffindor and she nearly tripped, forcing her to reach out and grab him to keep from falling over.

"Watch were your walking!" she snapped as her eyes traveled up his broad chest and wide shoulders. Her cheeks pinked as she came to rest on the handsome face and strawberry blonde hair of the mysterious Gryffindor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he replied quickly, clutching her upper arms to make sure she didn't topple over. The two stared at each other for a moment before quickly removing their hands from each other and shoving them into their pockets awkwardly. Emily coughed, her hand wrapping around her wand again just to make sure it was still there.

"You're one of the new twins aren't you?" he asked and Emily frowned at his blunt question.

"And what if I am?" she snapped, her eyes flashing in annoyance.

"I asked first," he smirked and Emily growled at him, her annoyance flaring. She had to repress the urge to curse this boy no matter how good-looking he was.

"Yes, I am one of the twins, who wants to know?" Emily replied shortly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Thrust his hand into the space between them, the boy drew himself to his full height, a haughty grin worthy of any Slytherin on his face, "Cormac McLaggen."

"Bless you," Emily replied flatly, not understanding that he was introducing himself.

He gave her a funny look and withdrew his hand. Emily smirked, storing the name in the back of her head to mention him to her sister in the future. She gave him a once over before moving closer to the dungeons. She reached the first steps and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Emily Gellerman, don't mistake my sister for me either, she hates that."

It took him a second to catch what she said before he shouted at her to wait. "How can I tell the difference?"

Batting her eyelashes, Emily moved flirtatiously back to the tall boy and placed a hand on his chest, her long fingers wrapping around his tie. "Take note of our eyes."

He glanced at her studying her icy blue eyes accented by the dark eye makeup she wore to enhance their vibrant color. "What color are you sister's eyes?"

"They're green," Sam rolled her eyes from the marble staircase, she'd slipped from her Runes class to make sure Emily hadn't gotten into any trouble while she was gone and clearly, the younger twin had a knack for finding it without her.

Emily quickly pulled away from the Gryffindor and he turned to study Sam with hungry eyes. She eyed him warily, her sharp green gaze studying the boy now in front of her. He towered over her by at least half a foot, his short wavy blonde hair pushed neatly away from his face, the aloof look in his eyes intriguing Sam.

"Who are you?" she asked, pushing her sister behind her and studying the huge Gryffindor.

"Cormac McLaggen," he said again, holding his hand out.

Being the polar opposite of her twin, Sam took Cormac's hand into hers and smirked up at him, "Pleasure." She tugged him closer to her and stood on tiptoes to lean close to his ear in an almost seductive way, her long hair brushing Cormac's sleeve.

"It's best you stay clear of Emily, you'll end up in more trouble than it's worth," she warned him, pulling away with a wink and breaking their handshake. She cast her sister a warning look before raking her hands through her hair and clearing her throat. "Well, lovely meeting you but I better head back to Runes. Emily, I suggest you return to the common room until our Transfiguration lesson."

And with that she turned on her heel and disappeared up the marble staircase with a flourish of robes and peach smelling perfume. Cormac took a deep breath, smiling at the scent before bidding Emily good day and making his way into the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Stunned, the younger twin huffed angrily and stomped down to the dungeons to gather her books for her first class of the day.

----

"Well, I reckon he's a right sight better than Snape's class," a flustered looking Ernie McMillan whispered loudly as the dozen or so students continuing in N.E.W.T level Potions gathered outside Professor Slughorn's classroom.

Leaning against the wall beside the door, Emily rolled her eyes. Her gaze drifted to Draco who stood a few paces away from the twins looking reserved. He seemed so small without the hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle with him a smirk crept across her face when he paled when their eyes met. He glanced down at the floor while Sam kept her nose buried in her Advanced Potion Making textbook, occasionally marking pages where the potions differed from her parents' teachings.

"Sammy, Harry Potter's in out Potions class," Emily whispered a few seconds later, causing the older twin to look up with a frown.

Indeed, Harry Potter and a tall red headed boy made their way toward the small group of students. They both stopped next to a bushy haired brunette whom Sam had seen earlier in Runes class. Sam shrugged while Emily gaped at him and Slughorn's door flew open to reveal the round man who glanced around at them happily.

"Well, come in then, find your seats," he smiled and the twins found a table in the front off to the side. To Both girls' surprise, Draco Malfoy dropped his bag into the vacant seat beside Sam and she couldn't help but blush as Slughorn moved to the front of the room to begin class.

"I hope you all have enjoyed the start of term so far!" he grinned around the room. A few people nodded or shrugged but there wasn't much of a reaction. "Well, let's get right on to it then! As you can see I've brewed up a few potions myself to start off the term. Can anyone recognize them?"

At the mention of the potions, Sam glanced around the room at the potions placed on various tables. The one in front of her bubbled slowly, it's muddy color making her recoil at the sight of it. She recognized almost all of them save for the one in the very middle of the class that bubbled happily, a warm golden color against the black of its cauldron. She slowly raised her hand but Slughorn had already called on the bushy haired girl named Hermione in the back of classroom who'd identified the Love Potion.

"Any others?" Slughorn asked after rewarding Gryffindor with ten points. Sam raised her hand again and he smiled down at her. "And you must be Samaria Gellerman, Wonderful Aurors your parents were, I'm terribly sorry to hear about their deaths…"

"Thank you," Sam frowned and there was an awkward beat before Slughorn asked her to identify one of the potions. She pointed to the one in front of her and Draco lifted his head in interest. "This one is Polyjuice Potion. It allows the drinkers to disguise themselves as another human for a few hours time all you need is a few strands of their hair."

"Correct!" Slughorn nodded, awarding Slytherin ten points as well. As the professor turned his back to call on a Hufflepuff named Ernie, Sam caught Draco dipping a crystal phial into the Plyjuice potion before quickly hiding it down the sleeve of his robes. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity but said nothing as class wore on, Slughorn mentioning a bottle of Lucky Potion for whoever got the best Draught of Living Death by the end of class.

Emily nudged her sister as she pulled out her ingredients and turned to the proper page in her textbook to begin her potion. She glanced up with a hard look and Emily nodded toward Draco who was now racing to get his potion started, a look of raw determination on his face. Raising her eyebrows, Sam shrugged, returning to the task at hand.

An hour and a half later, Slughorn called the class to attention, Sam slowly stirring her half finished potion. She glanced around the classroom to see that only Harry Potter had finished it properly and frowned, glancing down at her nearly perfect potion. Beside her Emily sat with her arms crossed over her chest as her cauldron emitted a rather smelly plume of smoke every once and a while and Draco had only gotten a few steps behind hers as Slughorn began moving around the classroom to see their results.

"Very nice," he nodded into Sam's potion and she nodded her thanks. Draco managed a "passable" from Slughorn which cast him into a foul mood at the professor's shout of excitement when he reached harry Potter's cauldron.

"The clear winner!" he beamed, handing Harry the small vial of potion.

Rolling her eyes, Sam gathered her things, emptying out her cauldron and moving toward the door. Emily walked dejectedly beside her when Draco bumped past her in an obvious rush.

"Excuse you!" Sam growled and he stopped short, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Sorry," he blushed before picking up his jog down the corridor.

"I wonder what he's up to already," Emily grumbled as they followed the crowd of students into the Great Hall for dinner.

"No idea," Sam shrugged, glancing around to see Draco shoveling down the last of his dinner and running back out of the hall.

"Odd," Emily noted, her eyes also on him as she sat down.

"Hi you two!" Pansy Parkinson greeted the twins as she sat down beside Emily who rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Hello Pansy," she forced a smile.

"How have your first lessons been? Mine were awful," she tittered as dinner appeared on the tables and everyone began grabbing food.

"All right," Sam replied shortly, taking a bit of mashed potato and tipping gravy over it. "Snape's a bit of a creep though. I've never heard anyone speak so lovingly of the Dark Arts. I heard he used to teach potions though."

Pansy nodded enthusiastically, obviously brimming to share the gossip, "I heard the he would apply for the Defense job every year and he only got it this year because nobody else wanted it. I don't think Dumbledore wanted to give the job to Snape anyway, he used to be a Death Eater, you know."

"I thought he still was one?" Emily narrowed her eyes. "Our mum had it out for him when she was alive. Hated his guts."

Pansy shrugged, "The only person who really knows hat's going on with Snape is Dumbledore and perhaps Draco, but he doesn't say much about him anymore."

The twins passed a loaded glance between them as Pansy took a bite of her food. Sam turned her gaze to her own plate and took a few bites but no longer had an appetite. She slowly turned back to Pansy with a persuasive smile and asked the question that'd been bugging her since Potions.

"Do you know what Draco's up to?"

Pansy's face paled and she nearly choked on her food but she swallowed quickly to answer the question, "He told me not to talk about it in the open. I'll tell you in the dormitory later tonight. I don't know exactly what he's doing but it's a great honor for his family."

Nodding, Sam took a sip of pumpkin juice, her mind racing as Pansy finished off her dinner and started in on desert. Emily sat beside her looking curious as she listened to her sister try and put things together in her head. Whatever Draco was up to Sam wanted to find out and she wanted to find out soon.


End file.
